Silents Please!
"Silents Please" is an episode in season three. In this episode, CatDog must find money to pay their house bills as Nearburg suffers from two epidemics. Characters *CatDog *Bank Robbers *Poor Woman *Rancid *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Randolph Grant Plot CatDog pays their house bills. Dog eats a stamp and a bill, which makes Cat upset at him. As Cat talks to Dog about the risk of losing their house, he and Dog begins to lose their voices. The television turns on, showing Randolph telling a news report that Nearburg is suffering from two epidemics, which turns everyone colorblind and get laryngitis. Everything turns colorblind and the characters have laryngitis. The doorbell rings. Cat opens the door discovering Rancid at his doorstep. Rancid uses signs which seem to be demanding CatDog to pay the house bills, which CatDog poses that they don't have it, and Rancid scolds them and leaves. Cat gets his money jar in the house, where he discovers it to be empty. Dog uses the telephone as there are fire hydrants in the television screen. Upset on being bankrupt, CatDog starts a business selling apples at Nearburg. CatDog tries to sell apples but the Nearburg residents are not interested in buying them. A poor woman takes an apple but Cat shows the apples that they are for sale and the poor woman checks her pockets but she has no money, so she leaves. The Greasers appear behind CatDog. Cliff takes Cat's apple and eats it. CatDog escapes from the Greasers with their apple stall. They crash into bank robbers who just stole money. The robbers leave but they left their money and took the apples by accident. CatDog thinks of what to do with the money, either using it to get rich or giving it back to its owner. The robbers open their sack, revealing the apples. CatDog heads to the bank and show the money to the women it possibly belongs to but the police chases CatDog. The police gets hit by the Greasers slipping with Cat's apples. The police and the Greasers chase CatDog. CatDog uses a building lift to escape from the pursuers, and the police and Greasers run upstairs to get them. At high heights, CatDog's lift stops moving. The police and the Greasers reaches to them. CatDog falls from the building from Lube opening behind them, and fall into a bed then the front of a truck. The police and the Greasers do the same method to chase CatDog. At a train crossing, both trucks stop for a train, throwing CatDog and their pursuers at it. CatDog runs throughout the train avoiding the pursuers, and finally locks them into the train. Soon, CatDog finds a damsel in distress wrapped in ropes in the railroad tracks by Snidely. Cat knocks the Snidely away and rescues the damsel, but it is discovered that it is part of a filming set. Cat puts the damsel back the railroad tracks and leaves, with the damsel run over by the train. CatDog finds the robbers again, and they escape from them. They use handcars on the pursuit. CatDog finds the police and the Greasers again in their handcar and the handcar stops moving at a bridge. CatDog avoids getting taken and falls into a river below them. The handcar with the robbers collides with the one with police and the Greasers and they leave the bridge. CatDog finds a alligator. They avoid its attack by making it go through Cat's mouths and out of Dog's mouth. The pursuit continues in with them going through different places. CatDog runs down the slope of a mountain reaching to a cabin in the end of the path. Cat throws a baseball forward to make Dog run more. The robbers get CatDog, taking the money and beating them. The police arrives, arresting the robbers. The Greasers enter the cabin and pounds CatDog. The vibration of the cabin causes the mountain to broke down. CatDog, the Greasers, robbers, and police in the cabin try to put the cabin in balance, but the baseball Cat threw makes Dog chase it, which rolls the cabin until it is upside down. Cat's sweat makes the cabin falls off. It rolls down the slope into a huge snowball. It crashes into the bank in Nearburg. CatDog receives money from the police for getting the robbers. CatDog walks in Nearburg, and they find the poor woman who was going to take Cat's apple. Cat gives her the money but she runs and leaves to a limousine, turning her rich. CatDog becomes disappointed and they return to their house. Eventually, the colorblindness fades and the sound is restored and everything is back to normal. They find Rancid and their doorstep again. CatDog discovers that they can talk again. CatDog begs Rancid not to take the house away from them. Rancid tells CatDog, who misinterpreted his signs earlier, that he has a big boxing match and the reason he came to their house is to get a skin cream for his dry skin. Nobody can hear each other. In the television screen, Randolph announces that the colorblindness and laryngitis epidemics are over but also says that an ear infection is coming. Trivia/Goofs *The title card is a reference to the Tramp, an iconic silent film character played by Charlie Chaplin. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes